


Wet and Altogether Pretty Unpleasant

by shlynn



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Danny IS Gay Yoda, First Kiss, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Jealousy, M/M, Marking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-09
Updated: 2012-10-09
Packaged: 2017-11-15 23:38:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/533032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shlynn/pseuds/shlynn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles' first kiss is not with Derek. Also, it's fucking terrible.</p><p>(In which Danny is the best, most understanding human being to ever live.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet and Altogether Pretty Unpleasant

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY, I FINALLY CAVED and watched the first episode of Teen Wolf but I'm officially putting off the rest of the series until I survive October because university is officially trying to kill me.
> 
> ... Not that that'll stop me from writing terrible gay fanfiction, apparently.

Stiles' first kiss is not with Derek. Also, it's fucking terrible.

It's not Danny's fault that it's as bad as it is. In all fairness, Danny is probably the only good thing about this whole situation. One minute Stiles is sitting alone in his jeep in the parking lot of the hardware store and the next minute Danny's opened the door and climbed into the passenger seat, cooing reassuring noises at him. Oh yeah, also, _Stiles is having a panic attack_. He's got one hand frozen on his key, halfway inserted into the ignition, and the other has a healthy death grip on the steering wheel, which he's leaning his head against while he gasps for air between sobs.

It's really not a romantic setting, truth be told.

But Stiles can't help the fact that his trip to the hardware store to pick up batteries for his dad is the first time he's been alone since last night. The first time he's been alone since he may or may not have caught himself staring at Derek as he changed in Stiles' bedroom, when Stiles realized that he was quite possibly in love with a werewolf. Namely, Derek. And of course because Stiles was quite possibly in love with a _werewolf_ , said werewolf turned and growled at him,

"Stiles."

Because of course freaking werewolves can sense changes in heartrate, can smell surprise and arousal and fear. Derek can smell all these things on Stiles and Stiles is mortified and then his dad is calling him downstairs for dinner and Derek snarls at him and leaves through the window and later, when Scott shows up to spend the night, Stiles pretends he is just fine and listens to Scott lament his own love life until they both pass out in front of the Xbox.

But Stiles is not just fine.

Danny pries Stiles' hand away from the key, holds it gently in both his own hands and Stiles' body tears itself away from the steering wheel of its own volition and launches itself into Danny's chest. Danny's free arm wraps around Stiles's shoulders and Stiles is properly crying now, and Danny is shushing him softly and saying his name and Stiles can't even drum up the will to be embarrassed because Danny is warm and soft and Danny is understanding and kind. Also, Danny doesn't seem to mind that Stiles is making a mess of his shirt, tears and snot and drool smeared over the front of it when Stiles pulls back a little, still hiccupping.

"Okay?" Danny asks, his eyebrows pinched up in concern, and of course the question is like kryptonite and Stiles thinks he might start sobbing again.

Instead, he leans forward and mashes his lips against Danny's.

It's wet and altogether pretty unpleasant and Danny doesn't really kiss back but also doesn't pull away; just lifts up his hands and strokes gently at Stiles' cheeks until Stiles is done and leans back. And that's when embarrassment does set in for Stiles and he hangs his head and sniffs and feels really fucking terrible about himself.

"Sorry," he says in a quiet voice.

"No, Stiles," Danny says gently, still stroking Stiles' cheeks and Stiles closes his eyes and lets himself be petted back to calmness.

\---

Danny rests his hand on Stiles' knee as Stiles drives him home in silence. Stiles keeps sniffing every once in a while and Danny's thumb is rubbing reassuring circles through his jeans when they pull into the driveway. He leans over and gives Stiles a hug that is almost too tight before he gets out of the jeep, then turns in his front doorway and gives Stiles a soft smile and a pointed look as Stiles reverses his jeep and Stiles puts forth the effort to wave and smile a little before he drives away.

He's thankful to find his dad asleep on the couch when he returns, and he drops the bag of batteries on the floor beside him before heading up to his room.

Exhausted, he flops face-first onto his bed and allows himself a well-deserved post-cry nap.

\---

He wakes to a weight on his back and it takes way too long for his tear-swollen eyes to blink into focus but there's hot, whuffing breaths behind his ear and he knows without looking that it's Derek. He's glad to find that he's pretty much cried out, because otherwise Stiles is pretty sure he'd be falling to pieces right now.

"Stiles," Derek growls, rubbing his nose down the back of Stiles' neck and Stiles shudders involuntarily. "Stiles," Derek says again.

"Derek," Stiles manages to choke out in response, and then there's a snarl and he's forcibly wrenched from his stomach onto his back.

Derek is glaring fucking daggers at him and Stiles is pretty sure that is no way to look at someone who has clearly been crying his fucking heart out, especially when he's been doing it over _you_. He tries to convey this through a glare but Derek is leaning in and rubbing his stubbled cheek under Stiles' chin, down his neck, and then he's licking at Stiles' collarbone and Stiles does his best to hold back the undignified sound he feels bubbling up in his throat. Derek huffs over Stiles' newly wet skin and it cools just in time for Stiles to feel a short breath of relief before Derek leans back in and _bites_ , bites down on the skin over Stiles' clavicle with blunt teeth and then he's sucking, nibbling the skin into his mouth and Stiles can feel the bruise beginning to form and that's when he finally cries out.

"Stiles," Derek says again, and this time it's softer and he stops fucking _torturing_ Stiles and just buries his face in Stiles' neck. "I can't," he says, and for once in his life Stiles has genuinely no idea what to say and so he says nothing.

Derek just nuzzles further into Stiles' neck, breathing in deeply and letting out a frustrated noise.

"You're so young," he whispers, so low Stiles almost doesn't catch it in time to make a noise of protest before Derek continues, "I can't do this to you."

"Do what to me?" Stiles scoffs, feeling Derek flinch at the bitterness in his voice. "Reject me and then come back to emotionally torment me the next day?"

Derek pulls away then, his face contorted as if in pain, and Stiles' throat emits a noise of loss in spite of himself. Derek glances down at the bruise he's bitten onto Stiles' collarbone, rubbing a thumb over it cautiously, fucking _reverently_.

"I can smell him," Derek says, his eyes transfixed on his mark, "I can smell him on you. I wish... I wish you'd waited, Stiles. For me."

Stiles contemplates apologizing, but then doesn't.

"You can still -" Stiles' voice cracks and he clears his throat, "You can still have me. I'm sure you know that. Can't you, like, smell it on me or something? Can't you... smell how much I want you? _Derek_."

Derek makes a choked off noise in his throat and dips his head back into the crook of Stiles' neck.

"Wish you could smell how much I want you too," he says, and it sounds so sad that Stiles can't breathe. " _God_ , Stiles. You're so young."

Stiles brings his hands up, slowly, notices he's trembling and is once again glad for his earlier cry. He feels like he's going to break and he puts his hands on Derek's head and strokes through his hair and Derek shudders and Stiles wonders if Derek feels like breaking too.

"I'll wait," Stiles says, feeling Derek melt into him at the words. "We can wait."

\---

They wait all of three days before Derek pulls Stiles over the centre console of his jeep and kisses him quickly, chastely, on the mouth.

"If I can't be the first, I want to always be the last," Derek mutters, not looking at him, before getting out of the car.

Stiles touches his fingertips to his lips dumbly before Derek's opening his car door as well, a look of hopeless fondness on his features.

**Author's Note:**

> ARGH THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ALL ANGSTY BUT I'M A SUCKER FOR SCHMOOP.
> 
> Sorryyy.


End file.
